ExVeemon
Group: Mythical Dragon - Level: Champion - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Vee Laser, Critical Crunch ExVeemon is the Digivolved form of Veemon, the Digimon partner of Davis of the DigiDestined. Veemon first Digivolved into ExVeemon to protect Davis from Tortomon. Davis had been attempted to trick Veemon into Digivolving into the Champion level, which he thought might make Kari like him more. However, the tricks wound up angering Tortomon, who chased them across theDigiWorld until Davis and Veemon reached a dead-end on the top of a cliff. Veemon finally Digivolved into ExVeemon and threw Tortomon off the cliff, but the hard-shelled Digimon survived the fall and even laughed. ExVeemon assisted in the rebuilding of the Punimon village, but when the Control Spire there was reactivated, Veemon could not Digivolve. ExVeemon joined in the battle against Okuwamon, and argued with Stingmon as Davis fought with Ken - Davis was attempting to convince Ken to let the other kids help him. When Ken and Davis's hearts were focused on the same goal, the incredible happened - and ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved into the awesome Paildramon! ExVeemon appeared again in Giga House, where he had to protect Davis, Ken and Cody from Stingmon and Digmon, who had their minds taken over by music from Arukenimon's flute. He De-Digivolved to Veemon, but then re-Digivolved to merge into Paildramon and deal Arukenimon a severe thrashing. ExVeemon battled BlackWarGreymon with the other Champions, and then merged into Paildramon, only to be taken down by the dark Mega. He appeared briefly when Davis and the others were searching for Ken, Kari and Yolei, who had stumbled through a phase warp into the World of Darkness. ExVeemon merged with Stingmon into Paildramon again to battle Arukenimon and Mummymon when they were trying to destroy the first Destiny Stone, but he andSilphymon were unable to stop BlackWarGreymon from shattering it. ExVeemon appeared briefly and merged again to fight Arukenimon and Mummymon after BlackWarGreymon destroyed another stone and was temporarily warped into Kyoto in Japan. He merged again to try and stop BlackWarGreymon from destroying the fourth stone, but he and Silphymon were again defeated. Even MagnaAngemon could not stop him. He combined with Stingmon yet again to protect the fifth stone, but that attempt also failed, as did the attempt to protect the sixth stone, even with the help of Ikkakumon and various underwater Digimon. He merged yet again to try and defend the seventh and final stone, but he and Silphymon got some extra help with Angemon and Ankylomon finally DNA Digivolved into Shakkoumon. ExVeemon was present at the Christmas battle to merge with Stingmon again, and then Paildramon Mega Digivolved into Imperialdramon during battle with Mummymon. Imperialdramon airlifted the kids to different locations around the world so they could round up wild Digimon appearing there. ExVeemon joined in the battle at Rockafeller Centre against a Cherrymon, then returned to Odaiba, and merged and Digivolved into Imperialdramon, only to be paralysed by SkullSatamon, who beat the other Digimon around. The Digimon gave their power to Imperialdramon, who Mode Changed into his Fighter Mode. When Ken was saved from the clutches of bothOikawa and Daemon, ExVeemon became Imperialdramon Fighter Mode again to help cast Daemon into the World of Darkness. ExVeemon was present when the kids arrived in MaloMyotismon's dream dimension, and, powered by Davis's courage, attacked the fiend alone. MaloMyotismon subject the kids to illusions of their greatest dreams, but Davis didn't not have any desires, and was able to free the other kids from their illusions, and use the dimension to fulfil a dream of his own - Veemon then Digivolved into all his separate forms at once! Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, ExVeemon, Paildramon, Imperialdramon, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode joined all the other Digimons' forms in attacking MaloMyotismon, but when he crossed the border to the DigiWorld, only the "real" incarnation of Veemon could cross over, and so Imperialdramon Fighter Mode went across, while the ExVeemon avatar faded away. Three months later, when Armageddemon appeared in Tokyo Harbour, Veemon quickly Digivolved to ExVeemon, then merged with Stingmon to form Paildramon and Imperialdramon. ExVeemon first appears in "Davis Cries Wolfmon." His voice is supplied by Derek Stephen Prince.Name: Definition is unsure - original Japanese name is "XV-mon," and we know the "V" is short for "victory." The "X" may simply come from the X on his chest, or it may mean something like "eXceeding Veemon," or something similar. Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of film characters